


Your New Twin Sized Bed

by pigeonprince (alexgastank)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Other, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love, this fic is just oikawa being lonely and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgastank/pseuds/pigeonprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tooru Oikawa and you have just finished building up a great symbol of your loneliness that you purchased for a couple hundred dollars at your local IKEA. </p><p>You had just had your heart broken again. And you have no idea what to do with yourself this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your New Twin Sized Bed

Your name is Tooru Oikawa and you have just finished building up a great symbol of your loneliness that you purchased for a couple hundred dollars at your local IKEA. Your past two days have been spent tearing apart your bedroom and rearranging everything in the space between your mental breakdowns and emotional episodes of you laying on the floor crying. 

You had just had your heart broken…  
Again…

And you have no idea what to do with yourself this time. 

This morning upon waking up you decided that the King sized bed you’d had was too large for such a lonely person. You really didn’t see a point in holding onto something that doesn’t get used. After all, if you planned on going back to your life having one night stands it wouldn’t matter if he had a place to fit in the bed because he probably wouldn’t stay the night. 

See the problem was, you never really knew what it was like to be loved, but you knew too well how it felt to be in love. 

In your life you’d had two real boyfriends. Both you fell for way too fast, and both shattered your fragile heart and stomped on it. 

Tobio was the first boy you’d ever fallen for. You remembered the first time you even laid eyes on him. The first day of practices you remember thinking; “Who’s this beautiful little black haired boy?” Even though he was two years younger you knew he was something special.  
You began your relationship in the winter. After practices he and you would go down to the cafe to sip hot chocolate and discuss whatever was on his mind. You didn’t mind not talking about yourself too much. Tobio had a lot on his mind.  
After big tournaments he’d stay over your house. Those nights were spent hungry and lustful. His perfect little hands pressed below yours on the mattress of that old king bed you’d recently gotten rid of.  
It ended in the spring. 

“I’m not ready for anything real.” He said. 

Your voice shook as you screamed how much you hated him. Tears poured down your face as you wept and choked out a stream of obscenities and threats. The fear and confusion in Tobio’s eyes was unmatchable.  
But you loved him. You loved him more than anything in this world.

The other was Iwazumi, or Iwa as you call him. Iwa was with you through the ups and the downs. He was yours and no one else’s. For so long he was yours…  
But he was mean.  
The things Iwa had said to you, some were unforgivable.  
“Don’t think I’m gonna trust a slut like you.” he’d say.  
And Iwa was not truthful.  
Iwa never loved you, but he stayed for a year and a half and pretended to.  
About a week ago you asked him if he’d want to move in with you. He made a face.  
“What makes you think I’d want to move in with you?” He sighed and looked at you, dropping the bomb. He never liked you. He put up with you. He wanted you for your body. But he never loved you.

In the three year period between the two you’d taken up the habit of seducing men you’d never met. Every night you’d sleep with another boy next to you, and every morning you’d wake up alone. It hurt to be that lonely, hoping that a man would be there when you woke up to kiss you and hold you and make you smile

But at this point in your life you didn’t think you could bring yourself to be so hopeful. 

Thinking about all of this makes you dizzy and you have to rest again. You decided to lie down on your new twin sized bed and try not to think about how truly alone you are.  
With Iwa’s departure you were left with nothing. All you have now is volleyball, and yet you can’t bring yourself to play. You’ve been left to rot alone in your new twin sized bed with nobody to keep you company. 

You start to cry. The kind of crying that could break someone’s heart just by the sound. 

You just lay there and cry.  
Defeated.  
Completely  
And utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Has a rough night  
> Writes about sad Oikawa
> 
> Because I literally can't do anything else lol
> 
> Seriously hoping I didn't mess up tenses with the 2nd person writing style e c h  
> ah well  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
